Confessions of Love
by James MacGowann
Summary: Janet has a secret that she needs to tell. But will the one she tells reject her or accept her... My first one. Please be kind in reviews, and PLEASE review.FF.COMPLETE


**Confessions of Love**

Janet sighed quietly to herself as she sat in her office, filling out report after report. It had been a slow day, a really slow day. One of those days where you could hear the seconds ticking by on the clock. At the moment, she was just waiting, and filling time with the reports. What she was waiting for was simple: Sam Carter to answer the memo that had been sent to her, to report to the med ward.

Janet sighed again as she finished the last report on the pile, and put the pen down, she sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes to rest them. That is, until she heard the small knock on the door. She jumped up, hoping against hope that she had answered the memo. Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of the blond haired, blue eyed Air Force Major that greeted her. "Sam. Hi, glad you came." She stood back and indicated the only other seat in the small office.

Sam stepped in closed the door behind her and sat down. "What's up Janet, your message said you wanted to see me ASAP. What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes steady, holding the Doctor's gaze.

Janet smiled faintly. "Nothing is 'wrong' par se." She said, avoiding the question, and licking her lips, swallowing hard.

Sam arched a questioning eyebrow. "Janet, what did you want me for?" The tone of her voice said she wouldn't leave without knowing the reason.

Janet sighed again. "Sam, when you're finished here would you come to see me later? At my place?" She looked right into those blue eyes, so warm, so deep...she could just drown in those eyes.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Your place? Uh...well...okay. But what about Cassie?"

Janet smiled. "Cassie's at her friend's house for the night, so we'll have the place to ourselves. Sam, this is important, you will come, won't you?"

The other woman nodded. "Of course, Janet. I'll come."

Janet grinned. "Thanks Sam. Now, if you wouldn't mind..." She nodded towards the second pile of files that needed her attention.

Sam nodded. "Right, of course. See you later." She smiled and left the room.

Janet was left alone; she sighed again, and carried on with the files until it was time to leave.

* * *

Sam left Janet's office, and headed back to her lab, wondering what that was about. It could have been something to do with the SGC. She dismissed that; if it was work related she would have told her in the office. Sam shrugged and walked back to her lab. She sat down, and carried on working on her latest project.

Soon, it was time to head over to Janet's place, so Sam finished what she was doing, headed up to the top, signed out at the checkpoint and got onto her motorcycle. She rode the short distance to her friend's house, and parked in the drive way.

* * *

Janet paced the living room, having got home awhile before. She was nervous, she wanted this done, and yet she also didn't want to do it. She went to the fridge to check the two beers were still there when she heard the doorbell ring; she headed for the front door that was positioned by the living room and opened it, her heart thundering in her chest. It was Sam, she had come as promised. That was both a blessing and a hindrance, as she still didn't know whether or not to go through with it.

"Sam! Hi, come on in!" She said, beaming brightly, and stood back to let the woman enter. "Wanna drink? I got two beers in the fridge."

Sam grinned. "That would be just wonderful, thank you." She said, slipped her shoes off and sat down at Janet's offer of a waved hand at the sofa.

Janet came back from the kitchen, holding the beers and gave one to Sam; she sat down, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm glad you're here, Sam. Thanks for coming."

Sam shrugged. "No worries. So what was it you wanted to say that couldn't be said back in your office?"

Janet swallowed and drank some more of her drink. "Sam...What I have to say I've wanted to say for awhile...but I just never got the courage to."

Sam blinked. "Janet, whatever it is, just tell me. We're close friend's you can tell me anything."

Janet sighed again. "Okay...I like you, a hell of a lot more than I should. Sam...I love you." She closed her eyes, with those three simple words; she had opened herself up to all sorts of horrible things, not just rejection, but things even worse.

Sam sat there, mouth open in shock. "You...love me...?" She asked, stunned. Her eyes blinked several times.

Janet nodded, looking at her. "I have done for some time, but I was just too afraid to tell you."

Sam tilted her head. "What ever for?" She moved closer to the smaller women.

Janet shrugged, "There's this thing between you and Jack. And then, you seemed to have something with Daniel...I just figured that I shouldn't say anything."

Sam chuckled. "The 'me and Jack' can never be, you know that. And as for Daniel...well...we're just friends, besides, I prefer his mind to his body."

Janet smiled. "Yeah...I don't think much to the outside of him, but his X-rays are cute." She looked at the other woman again. "Sam...Can you tell me how you feel...please?"

Sam sighed heavily looked away, then back. "Janet, the truth is that I care for you. You are a friend, my Doctor, and god...I wish you were something else at times."

Janet frowned. "What else?" She asked, not daring to let her mind wonder though the possibilities.

Sam smiled. "Lover." She said the word slowly, and suggestively.

Janet smiled, and arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "You are beautiful, perfect...what person on this Earth wouldn't want to?"

Janet blushed. "Well...I guess I just thought you didn't see me that way."

Sam grinned, moved even closer and gave her a small kiss. "I do." She kissed again, this time for longer, gently stroking her tongue over Janet's lips. The other woman allowed her access, and Sam delved her tongue in, wrestling with Janet's.

The two of them stayed like that for awhile, until they both needed air. Sam blinked as she breathed heavily. "Wow...that was..."

Janet nodded, gasping for air. "Good?" She supplied.

Sam grinned. "Great. You are some of the best kissers I've ever had."

Again Janet blushed. "If you say so, Sam." She sighed and looked at the other woman. "So, what should we do?"

Sam grinned. "I have a suggestion." The light in her eyes told Janet sort of what it was, but she wanted to play stupid, so Sam would have to tell her. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Sam grinned. "How big is your bed?"

Janet arched an eyebrow. "Double. Why?"

Sam grinned. "Come up in a few minutes, you'll see."

Janet blinked in surprise, but nodded, she watched Sam go upstairs, and stayed on the sofa, finishing her drink. Once she was done, she went upstairs, and looked into her bedroom. The sight that she saw shocked her, and aroused her at the same time.

Sam was lying on Janet's bed, spread-eagled, completely naked. One hand rubbing back and forth across the small patch of golden hairs at her crotch.

Janet could only gape as Sam grinned at her, and then threw her head back as she inserted a long slender finger into her vagina. She took a step into the room and watched as her best friend began to masturbate on her bed.

Sam let out a soft moan of pleasure as she continued to slide her finger into her, and back out again. Images swirled around her mind, images of Janet, and of her and Janet in various positions. She began to get close to the end now. She let out a strangled moan.

Janet sat on the edge of the bed, and watched with rapt attention. She heard the strangled noise Sam made, and guessed the woman was close, so she leant forward and slowly licked where she could, took her friend's hand away and licked all over and around before putting her tongue inside.

Sam's eyes flew open and the scream that tore from her throat, a scream that contained Janet's name. Her back arched and she came with shocking force, her body shuddering with every small orgasm of pleasure she felt, until the woman lay still, breathing heavily, her eyes glazed and unfocused.

Janet sat up; licking her lips to get all of it, then licked it up from her friend's body. Sam whimpered slightly at the contact and Janet smiled. She moved next to Sam on the bed and began to slowly and sensuously kiss Sam neck and shoulders.

Sam gasped and moaned as Janet kissed her, she was still trying to recover from the amazing climax the woman had brought her to, but she could feel herself getting even wetter, and knew she would have to do something about it. She rolled onto her side, kissed Janet back, and took the woman's hand down to her dripping crack.

Janet felt her friend's arousal, and slowly started to rub, then she slipped one, then two, and finally a third finger into Sam's vagina and began to work slowly at first.

Sam moaned as she moved against the fingers that were slowly thrusting in and out of her, she hadn't had sex this intense and wonderful since...well...ever. She continued to moan and ride Janet's fingers until the tension broke for a second time.

Janet continued to work as Sam came, her friend scream her name as the pleasure ripped through her, her body shuddered and she lost count of how many she actually had, and all went black.

Janet watched her s Sam came around; she smiled and gave her lover a soft kiss. "Wake up, Sam."

Sam moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, and gaped. For Janet was naked, and straddling her. "Janet?"

Janet grinned; she leant down and kissed Sam, rubbing herself against her as she did so.

Sam groaned into the kiss, and flipped them over. "Your turn, Janet." She said, with a wicked grin on her face. She moved down and slowly lowered her mouth and licked at her friend's sweet, succulent mound of hair.

Janet let out a soft moan and put her head back, closing her eyes and enjoying every lick, caress and touch of the woman's tongue.

Sam smiled to herself, and after enough teasing she slid her tongue right in the vagina before her, going as far as she could, and gently flicking the tip.

Janet was in heaven. She moaned Sam's name, and let out a groan from her throat, she was enjoying it, and knew she wouldn't be long in coming.

Sam began to thrust with her tongue, swirling it inside the woman's inner place. She brought a hand up and began to gently rub it back and forth across the small triangle of hair that was there. She massaged and licked, rubbed and tongue-fucked Janet.

Janet let out a deep moan, the tension almost on the point of becoming unbearable, and then it snapped. She let forth a scream and came all over Sam's face.

Sam drank everything she could. The taste of Janet was sweet, like honey, but with a musky taste that excited her to her core.

Janet smiled up at her. "Wow Sam...That was just incredible." She sighed, her pupils dilating with love.

Sam grinned and led down next to her. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She kissed Janet's forehead tenderly.

Janet smiled and draped herself over Sam, and fell asleep, while Sam stayed awake, thinking. She wondered what this meant for the two of them, and then, fell asleep herself.

When the two of them woke up that evening, they stayed in the bed for the whole night, making each other climax with increased expertise.

Finis.


End file.
